<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carol's Visit by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404516">Carol's Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences of Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Danvers has come to visit and Natasha is not a happy spider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences of Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carol's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone </p><p>Here is the latest chapter of the series </p><p>I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The following morning:</strong>
</p><p>Natasha awoke with a gasp, sitting up Natasha looked around the room sharply, she felt completely different today, her senses seemed to be sharper. Kicking the blanket off her Natasha got to her feet and she brushed her hair back only to come to a sudden stop. Catching a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye Natasha looked, her arm seemed to be more muscular and she had a definite 6-pack happening. Looking at herself in the mirror Natasha shook her head before she made her way into the bathroom.</p><p>Turning the tap for the sink Natasha was unprepared for the whole faucet to snap off. Looking at the tap Natasha swallowed heavily before she set it down “Damn thing must have rusted up” she said to herself. Of course, Natasha had over incidents, she broke a plate when she gripped it tight, she broke the handle off her cup and even her senses had been dialled up.</p><p>Peter though had sensed that something was different, it was not just her muscles and the incidents but there was a moment where Natasha had a reaction to a car alarm during one of their walks. Peter never said a word but helped Natasha through it, though he was now suspicious and had an idea what was going on with her. So, he decided to test that theory against Captain America.</p><p>Catching Steve alone for a moment Peter whispered something into his ear, Steve looked confused for a second before he nodded his head. Peter did not say what it was he had suspected but he learned to trust Peter’s judgement. Natasha used her natural reflexes she had been trained in as she sparred with Steve and Wanda before finally Steve looked at Peter and nodded his head. Throwing the shield passed Natasha; Steve charged in and engaged her in hand to hand.</p><p>Peter watched from the side-lines as Natasha ducked and dodged the WW2 super soldiers’ attacks before her senses kicked in, her eyes widening as the shield ricocheted off the wall and span towards her back. Kicking Steve back Natasha launched herself up into the air and pulled a backflipped as the shield flew into Steve and knocked the wind out of him. It was not the incredible speed in which Natasha dodged Steve’s attacks, and neither was its Natasha’s Spidey-sense kicking in.</p><p>No… what did it was the sigh of Natasha launching herself up into the air, backflipped and latched onto the ceiling. Peter’s mouth dropped open as he watched Natasha stuck to the ceiling, looking at Peter; Natasha swallowed heavily as she looked at Peter, Natasha unlatched herself from the wall and dropped to her feet. Peter sighed heavily as he nodded his head “Yep, things are about to get interesting around here” he muttered as he walked over to Natasha.</p><p>Pulling her into his arms Peter hugged her tight before he led her to her room. Getting a towel Peter handed it to her and motioned to the bathroom “Okay, you go shower” he said.</p><p>“You’re not going to peak, are you?” Natasha asked as she smirked at him.</p><p>“Of course, not” Peter replied as he turned around and looked at the bed sheet in the corner of the room “Is that where the spider is?” he asked, she explained to him what happed last night.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s scrunched up in there” Natasha answered as she looked at the bed sheet before turning and walking into the bathroom.</p><p>Walking to the scrunched-up bed sheet Peter looked at it for a moment, hesitant to look go near it. Lifting his boot up Peter stamped on the sheet 3 times before backing away, Karen spoke up sounding amused by her creator <em>‘I do believe the spider is dead Peter’</em> s</p><p>Peter shrugged before grabbing the sheet and carried it out of the room to the lab, though he was excited about tonight. Carol Danvers would be coming back to Earth and staying at the tower for the night, it had been months since the last time she was here to visit. Examining the crushed spider carefully Peter looked at its DNA and compared it to the spider that had bitten him.</p><p>Leaving the bedroom Natasha made her way into the kitchen when there was a loud crash and Peter crying out. Dropping her mug Natasha ran down the stairs and made her way to the lab where she found Peter on the floor, his head peaking over the top of the table. Natasha smirked as she shook her head with a fond expression as she walked over to him, looking at the device she recognised it “Peter… is this 1 of my widow bites?” she asked.</p><p>“Uh… maybe” Peter replied with a squeak as he brushed his hair back “Look, I am sorry I was just trying to increase the output and well… it blew up” he explained.</p><p>“Can you fix it?” Natasha asked as she looked at the soldering device.</p><p>“Well I am working on something” he revealed “It will combine both your widow bites and my web shooters” Peter explained.</p><p>“Sounds good, but don’t overwork yourself” Natasha said as she patted him on the shoulder “Carol is coming tonight”</p><p>“Oh, I know, I’m looking forward to seeing her” Peter admitted with a beaming smile.</p><p>Natasha came to a sudden halt when she heard that, turning around to look at him Natasha tilted her head to the side “Oh?” she asked as she looked at him.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s a friend… though I am worried what her reaction will be to this” Peter answered as he motioned to his aged up 22-year-old form. Clint’s words came back to haunt Natasha, the knot in her stomach worsening as the idea of Carol Danvers flirting with Peter made her stomach worse. Peter was her spider; not Carols and the image of the blonde glowing hybrid flirting with Peter made Natasha growl. Looking at Natasha concerned Peter walked over to her “Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>Forcing a smile Natasha nodded her head as she placed her hand on his cheek “I am fine” she replied, adding a purr to her voice causing Peter to shiver in response. Turning around Natasha smirked as she walked away with a sway of her hips. Watching her leave Peter shivered as he turned to the burnt-out widow bite and began to tinker with it again.</p><p>If Natasha kept this up, she would kill him.</p><p>Pepper came downstairs with hair clippers and scissors 10 minutes later.</p><p>Oh, what a wonderful way to go.</p><p>Night blanketed the city as Tony, Pepper and the Avengers were gathered in the living room, Natasha was talking to Clint and Thor whilst Peter had yet to arrive. Carol was talking to Tony and Pepper; she had been told what hand transpired whilst she was away, and she was curious about Peter being aged up to 22. Pepper had cut Peter’s hair for the gathering, but he was still down in the lab examining the spider.</p><p>Walking up the stairs Peter walked into the living room wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. Natasha looked at him and smiled, she did like his long hair, but she much preferred his hair short like it was before he had aged to 22. Carol glanced towards Peter before looking back to Tony but quickly her head darted towards Peter and her eyes widened. Peter smiled as he waved at her unsure “Hey Carol” he greeted.</p><p>Carol smiled as she walked over to him “Well, I knew you would grow to be quite handsome but wow” she greeted, brushing her fingers through his hair. Peter’s cheeks heated up at the compliment all the whilst Natasha bristled, and the knot tightened in her stomach. Clint smirked knowingly at her as he looked at Laura who giggled in response as she watched Natasha’s hands clench into fists.</p><p>Looking over at Natasha; Carol smirked knowing it was driving Natasha crazy. Natasha needed a slight push to act on her obvious feelings for Peter, she was the one to push her. Taking Peter’s hand Carol gently led Peter to the couch and Natasha watched from the bar as Carol and Peter sat down together, giggling and talking about his lab and his adventures as Spider-Man whilst Carol talked about her adventures in space.</p><p>Trying to focus on her current conversation with Clint and Laura, Natasha tried to talk about the kids but during the conversation Carol laughed. Looking back at the pair Natasha watched as Peter and Carol continued to talk about their adventures. Carol brushed something off Peter’s cheek and Natasha practically ripped a chunk off the bar, yeah, she really needed to train with her new powers.</p><p>Peter looked to her and smiled which comforted Natasha, but Carol then made Natasha snap. Carol leaned over and kissing his cheek, that did it… snapping the remainder of Natasha’s self-control Natasha got to her feet and stormed towards the pair. Clint looked at his wife “10 bucks Natasha breaks Carol’s arm” he joked.</p><p>“20 says that Natasha drags Peter to her bedroom” Laura replied with a smirk.</p><p>Natasha grabbed Peter’s hand, and everyone watched as she dragged Peter to the bedroom and the door slammed shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this part.</p><p>Thanks for reading. </p><p>I  look forward to reading your feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>